ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wie der Wind sich hebt
, , |ending=Hikouki Gumo |laenge= 130 Minuten |alter=FSK 12 / P.G. - Children Eltern-Information |einnahme=112.722.821 US$ |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,5/10 mit 612 Stimmen - imdb: 7,8/10 mit 45.775 Stimmen - MAL: 8,24/10 mit 43.109 Stimmen - RT: 8,4/10 mit 22.209 Stimmen. |jap=風立ちぬ, Kaze Tachinu |eng=The Wind Rises |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: مهب الريح *Armenisch: Քամին ուժգնանում է *Bulgarisch: Вятърът се надига *Chinesisch: 風起 *Dänisch: Når vinden rejser sig *Finnisch: Tuuli nousee *Französisch: Le vent se lève *Georgisch: ქარი მატულობს *Hebräisch: הרוח העולה *Italienisch: Si alza il vento *Katalanisch: El vent s'eleva *Koreanisch: 바람이 분다 *Litauisch: Vėjas kyla *Malaysisch: Feng qile *Mazedonisch: Ветрот се засилува *Norwegisch: Vinden stiger *Persisch: باد برمی‌خیزد *Polnisch: Zrywa się wiatr *Portugiesisch: Vidas ao Vento *Russisch: Ветер крепчает *Schwedisch: Det blåser upp en wind *Serbisch: Uzletanje *Spanisch: El viento se levanta *Spanisch (Lateinamerika): Se Levanta El Viento *Thailändisch: ปีกแห่งฝัน วันแห่งรัก *Türkisch: Rüzgar Yükseliyor *Ukrainisch: Здійнявся вітер *Ungarisch: Szél támad |deutschland=17. Juli 2014 |österreich=29. August 2014 |schweiz=11. September 2014 |usa=21. Februar 2014 |japan=20. Juli 2013 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=cv }} soll angeblich der letzte Film von Hayao Miyazaki sein. Dies erklärte er auf einer Konferenz, nachdem er den Film fertiggestellt hatte. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Manga von Miyazaki. Der Manga wiederum basiert lose auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Tatsuo Hori. Auch wenn der Film viele historische Ereignisse beinhaltet, sind die Handlung und die Charaktere fiktiv. Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Jirou Horikoshi liegt auf dem Dach seines Hauses mit ausgestreckter Hand dem Himmel entgegen. Sein Traum ist, sich mit einem Flugzeug in die Lüfte zu erheben, während die Sonne auf sein Lächeln strahlt. Jedoch ist er kurzsichtig. Daher beschließt er, Flugzeug-Konstrukteur zu werden. So geht er auf die Kaiserliche Universität Tokio. Auf dem Weg trifft er seine zukünftige Frau Naoko Satomi, aber sie kann nicht ewig an seiner Seite bleiben. Mit seinem Freund Kiro Honjou arbeitet er für die Firma Mitsubishi Koukuuki. In Japan herrscht eifriger Patriotismus. Er verdrängt die Verantwortung, Kriegswaffen zu bauen. Er konstruiert das leistungsstärkste Flugzeug seiner Zeit: Die Mitsubishi A5M. Wie Castorp prophezeite, verlor Japan den Krieg. Jirou verliert nicht nur seinen Arbeitsplatz. Charaktere → Siehe Charaktere:Wie der Wind sich hebt jiro.jpg|Jirou Horikoshi jirosfrau.jpg|Naoko Satomi Synchronsation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Kaya-möller.jpg|Kaya Möller Tim-knauer.jpg|Tim Knauer Produktion Rücktritte Der Einleitungsvers des Films stammt aus s Gedicht „Le cimetière marin“. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Manga von Hayao Miyazaki aus dem Jahr 2009. Eigentlich wollte Miyazaki die Fortsetzung zu Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer drehen. Jedoch überzeugte Toshio Suzuki ihn, stattdessen zu drehen. Schließlich sollte es der letzte abendfüllende Film von Miyazaki sein. Der Konferenz zu seinem Rücktritt ist der Hayao Miyazaki Collection beigefügt. Es ist das sechste Mal, dass er aus dem Filmgeschäft zurücktreten möchte. Doch diesmal meint er es absolut ernst, was der Dokumentarfilm The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness zeigt. Angeblich will er aus seinem Ruhezustand zurückkehren, um den Film „Boro, the Caterpillar“ zu realisieren. Parallel zu seinem Rücktritt tritt auch Isao Takahata zurück. Aber Jahre später übernimmt er doch die Animationsregie zu „The Red Turtle“. Auch Suzuki tritt als Produzent zurück und er nimmt die Position als Manager ein. Dass Miyazaki seinen Rücktritt ernst meint, zeigt sich auch bei der Filmpremiere, wo er zum ersten Mal wegen seines Filmes geweint hat. Auch teilte er es einigen Angestellten persönlich mit, dass er es beabsichtige aufzuhören, woraufhin einige in Tränen ausbrechen. Adaption Den gleichnamigen Manga zeichnete Hayao Miyazaki 2009. Jedoch basiert der Manga nicht ganz auf Tatsuo Horis gleichnamigem Roman. Miyazaki nahm seine Inspiration aus verschiedenen Werken von Tatsuo Hori. Der Film thematisiert Miyazakis Verhältnis zum Pazifismus. Denn während der Produktionszeit des Films wollte Artikel 9 der japanischen Verfassung entkräften. Artikel 9 besagt, dass Japan nie bei einer internationalen Konfliktlösung zu Waffen greifen wird; selbst nicht, wenn Japan angegriffen wird. Mehr dazu im Dokumentarfilm The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness. Jirous Persönlichkeit basiert auf Miyazakis Vater, der Bauteile für Kriegsflugzeuge hergestellt hat. Mehr darüber findet ihr unter Mache Nichts, das in Trend ist und Hayao kritisert Abe. Auch, wenn der Film historische Ereignisse enthält, basieren die Charaktere und die Geschichte auch auf Fiktion. So hat der historische Jirou Horikoshi nie geraucht und seine Frau war nie an Tuberkulose erkrankt. Ton Die meisten Toneffekte stammen von Menschen ( ). So wurde das Grollen der Motoren und der Erdbeben durch Menschenlippen erzeugt. Der Protagonist Jirou wurd nicht von einem professionellen Sprecher gesprochen, sondern von Hideaki Anno. Miyazaki gefiel Annos Stimme, weil sie ehrlich klingt. Im Film singt Castorp das Lied Das gibt's nur einmal von Lilian Harvey aus dem Film . Filmende Der letzte Satz von Naoko Satomi war ursprünglich „Kite“ (dt. Komm mit!). Jedoch änderte Hayao seine Meinung und änderte das Wort in „Ikite“ um (dt. Lebe weiter). Erfolge Der Film bekam viele Auszeichnungen: * Alliance of Women Film Journalists (2013) * Boston Society of Film Critics (2013) * Chicago Film Critics Association (2013) * New York Film Critics Circle Award (2013) * National Board of Review Award (2013) * San Diego Film Critics Society (2013) * Annie Award (2014) Weitere Auszecihnungen findet ihr in Wikipedia unter . Veröffentlichung → Siehe Veröffentlichungen:Wie der Wind sich hebt → Siehe Soundtrack:Wie der Wind sich hebt Filmstab → Siehe Vollständiger Stab *Regie, Drehbuch: Hayao Miyazaki *Produktion: Toshio Suzuki *Musik: Joe Hisaishi Filmfehler Nanotechnologie in Japan thumb Die Nanotechnologie wird heute dazu verwendet, um die Anordnung der Atome zu beeinflussen, damit das Material neue Eigenschaften enthält. So können beispielsweise wasserabweisende Waschbecken hergestellt werden. In Japan ist diese Nanotechnik bereits bekannt und angewendet worden. Als Jirou Horikoshi und Naoko Satomi sich in Karuizawa wiedertrafen und sich unterhielten, kam Regen auf. So teilten sie sich einen Regenschirm, der undicht war. Dabeu legten sich Regentropfen auf die Kleider von Jirou und Naoko. Als die Sonne wieder am scheinen war, verschwanden die nassen Stellen der Kleider. Solche Kleider sind wirklich praktisch und jeder kann sie gebrauchen. Dann bräuchte man die Kleider nicht mehr zu trocknen. Interessant ist, dass Japan damals von selbst trocknende Kleider hatte, aber keine wasserdichten Regenschirme. Selbsträumendes Zimmer thumb Ein weiterer Einsatz von Nanotechnologie sieht man, als Jirou sich zu seiner Frau legt, nachdem er die Mitsubishi A5M fertig konstruiert hat. Naoko zieht ihm die Brille aus und legt sie hinter seinen Kopf. In der nächsten Szene sieht man das Zimmer von außen, wodurch man einen direkten Blick auf das Pärchen hat. Und siehe da die Brille ist nicht mehr im Bild. Und nein, Naoko hat die Brille nicht woanders hingelegt. Der Boden des Zimmers hat in Sekundenbruchteilen die Brille verschwinden lassen bzw. weggeräumt. Somit verfügt Kurokawas Haus über ein ausgeklügeltes System, das Nanotechnologien anwendet. Wie dies genau funktioniert, kann man in Sekundenbruchteilen nicht sehen. Hier hat Japan gezeigt, dass es ein modernes Land ist, das vielen anderen Ländern in Nanotechnologie voraus ist, aber auch altmodisch. In Kurokawas Haus sucht Jirou vergeblich nach Heizung, Spülmaschine, Waschmaschine, Geschirrspüler, ... Mediathek → Siehe Weitere Bilder und Videos Galerie Kaze-taichinu-stadt-panorama.jpg Kaze-taichinu-berge-kurort.jpg Kaze-taichinu-bibliothek.jpg Kaze-taichinu-ende3-small.jpg Kaze-taichinu-hotel-wald.jpg Kaze-taichinu-jirous-haus.jpg Kaze-taichinu-hotel-balkon.jpg Videos thumb|center|300 px Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Kaze Taichinu (jap.) *Universum Anime (dt.) News *Ghibli-Wiki (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Reviews *moviepilot (dt.) *The Wind Rises Review (eng.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:The Wind Rises es:Kokurikozaka kara zh:風起 it:Si alza il vento Kategorie:Filme